An Online Romance
by Majinkoz
Summary: The students in the seven year Muggle Studies class all get laptops for a class project. What happens when Harry and Draco meet on-line and fall in love without knowing who they are talking to? Will eventually be slash. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction...holy crap I'm nervous...I've been reading Harry Potter fanfiction since about...2002 so I've read a whooole lot, and I decided to try my hand at writing my own story. So please! I'm new at this and I would definitely appreciate constructive criticism. I don't have a beta-reader I read over my own stories and chapters so there is a possibility that I have some mistakes, if so please point them out and bare with me.

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Rating: **Eventually M

**Summary:** The students in the seven year Muggle Studies class all get laptops for a class project. What happens when Harry and Draco meet on-line and fall in love without knowing who they are talking to? Will eventually be slash. HP/DM

**Chapter 1**

Almost everyone was startled by the voice that interrupted class from the back of the Muggle Studies room, almost everyone meaning, everyone in the class except for Harry. Harry noticed Dumbledore the second he entered the bright room from the door on the far right. He glanced slightly to his left and looked at Hermione and smiled a little. She had a 'deer caught in headlights' look. She had been so engrossed in her note taking that Dumbledore truly shocked her by his presence. Plus, he thought that most people could hear the audible squeak she gave.

"Professor Carter, maybe I please have a word?"

Professor Carter had been hired as the new Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts a few years earlier. She overall had a good reputation; she was tall, thin and had elegant blond hair. Most of the males and probably even some females had expressed extreme like for the young teacher.

She looked up from her desk and smiled at the Headmaster, "Certainly, I'll be out in just a minute."

She smirked and turned towards her seven year Slytherin and Gryffindor class and asked them to go over what a computer was on page 374 in their text book titled 'Muggle Technology.'

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as Professor Carter left the room, the class starter chattering about what could possibly be going on.

"Hey Harry, do you think something has happened with some rogue Death Eaters?" His best mate Ron asked.

"Ronald, I hardly think that Professor Dumbledore would be so casual about something like a rogue Death Eater attack." Hermione snapped.

"Well Hermione, lucky I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Harry." Ron glared at her and turned towards his best friend, "Well?"

Harry was amused by the mock anger that Ron and Hermione displayed towards each other. Anyone in their right mind would see that they were totally made for each other. Ron had even confessed his feelings about Hermione to Harry at the start of this school year, but the two of them were just too pig headed to snog and get it over with.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a snide comment from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah Potter! Was it a Death Eater attack? We all know that you hope it was, so you can go out and play Hero again."

Ron instantly jumped to his feet, eager to defend his best friend. "Shut up Malfoy! You don't know anything." Ron's face was as red as a tomato and Harry was trying to get his irate friend to sit down.

It was almost always like this. The professor would leave the room, Malfoy would make some kind of nasty comment, someone would come to Harry's rescue, the professor would come back to a fist fight, and then of course house points were lost. Harry was honestly sick of it all. Sick of Malfoy and sick of having everyone defend him. He was very capable himself.

"You're such a wanker Malfoy, it's obvious that if there _was_ another Death Eater attack that your good for nothing father was probably behind it. You're just trying to protect your sorry ass." Ron was seething.

Draco's normally calm, cool exterior cracked for a second. The whole classroom was quiet, the other students knew better than to get in-between a fight with the infamous Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio. Even if Ron and Malfoy seem to be the only two doing the fighting.

"Ron, just sit down, you're going to—

Hermione was cut off by the fuming blond Slytherin, Draco quickly stood up his chair clattering to the ground and crossed the room. In mere seconds he was in Ron's face groping for the front of the red head's robes. But instead of the normal shouting and exchange of insults Draco's voice was deathly quiet.

"What did you say Weasel?"

For a moment, panic shone through on Ron's eyes but in the next second Draco was pulled away by Harry. "Get off of him you ferret."

"What seems to be the problem boys?" Professor Carter had quietly come back into the room eyeing her students crossly. "I leave for five minutes and all hell has breaks loose, cannot I not trust my students? And not just students, seventh year students, you are supposed to be good example for the younger residents at Hogwarts." She shook her head in disappointment.

"20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor." There were protests from some of the innocent bystanders but she held up her hand to indicate that her decision was final.

Professor Carter brusquely made her was back to the front of class and paused for a second. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you seat is on the other side of the classroom." She pointed to the Slytherin side where Crabbe and Goyle sat with a dense expression on their face, as if they had no idea what about what had just happened.

Draco didn't say anything he simply let go of Ron's robes and elegantly took his seat, his superior demeanor back in place.

"Class! I have some very exciting news to share with you this morning. Professor Dumbledore and I have been working closely with the Ministry to get the wards changed here at Hogwarts. As you know, Muggle technology does not work on Hogwarts grounds, but thanks to the help of Professor Dumbledore and a few other select individuals we will be getting laptops for everyone of you experiment with for the rest of the school year! They will be equipped with the Internet, and you all know what that is now, correct?"

Hermione's hand shot up eager to answer the semi-question.

Professor Carter nodded to the frizzy haired girl to answer the question.

"The Internet is a vast computer network, linking smaller computer networks worldwide, and it includes commercial, educational, governmental, and other networks, all of which use the same set of communication protocols." She smiled knowing her answer was, as usual, correct.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor." The professor smiled.

"Now class, when we get these devices I expect everyone to use them, I will require you to keep a diligent log of what you do on your computer every night and new things that you have discovered, whether you like using this technology or not, and why. This is a very new and exciting thing for Hogwarts to be participating in, and I hope all of my students will utilize this as an opportunity to learn something new and interesting. At the end of the school year you will turn in a 25 inch essay on your experience. Are there any questions?"

Surprisingly, Malfoy's hand timidly rose.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Will we have an—"

He looked down at his book and flipped a page or two before continuing.

"—e-mail account set up for us to use?"

The professor smiled, happy that someone was already interested in the project. "Excellent question Mr. Malfoy and the answer is, yes, you will have your own personal e-mail account set up on the Hogwarts Network for you to use."

Malfoy nodded and looked down towards his book, almost as if he was embarrassed to have asked a question. But in truth, Draco was very interested in Muggle Studies. It was something he knew nothing about and in reality he was looking forward to using a computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2 of An On-line Romance. Tell me what you think. More chapters to come soon. :)

**Chapter 2**

After class Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the library to study. Granted, it wasn't Harry or Ron's idea, Hermione had convinced them that they should start some more research on computers to be more prepared for class on Wednesday when they actually got the contraptions.

"God, Malfoy is such a prat." Ron moaned.

"Yeah I know what you mean Ron, he just doesn't know when to quit." Harry sympathized with his red headed friend.

"You know, he actually seemed very interested in the class project that Professor Carter assigned." Hermione stated in a very matter of fact tone. "Normally he would be against something Muggle related, maybe he's starting to change."

There was a barked laugh from Ron, "Right Hermione and Snape's new favorite color is pink."

Harry smirked at the thought of Snape in pink but quickly dismissed it as the subject of their conversation was skulking down the hall coming at the three fast.

"Ahh, so if it isn't the Boy Who Lived and his little posse." Snape sneered at the three. "Shouldn't you be in class…perhaps I should deduct house points." Snape thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin and stroked it in a long fluid motion.

"Professor Snape, we are on our way to the library to study we don't have class the hour before lunch, er…we're..." Hermione started getting quieter by the second as Snape ominous face loomed closer to hers.

"I think I saw a couple making out behind the tapestry of a Goat on the third floor." Harry casually said.

Snape turned his piercing glare on Harry and swooped down to the third floor without a word, excited that he was going to be able to take house points from some unsuspecting, hopefully Hufflepuff.

The three looked at each other and laughed. "Well, that was easier than I thought; normally we would be down by another 10 points by this time of day." Harry smiled at his friends.

"Come on you two; let's get to the library to get in some study time before lunch." Hermione said.

The three continued down the hall talking about what they hoped was for lunch until they finally reached the library. The Trio easily found a table in the back and Hermione went to collect her desired text books.

A few minutes later, and a huge stack of books later Hermione returned. "So, I figured we should read up a little more about how the computer works and such…the professor said that we're going to have the Internet on the computer and something else called the Microsoft Office suite. This consists of MS Word, PowerPoint and Excel. They are basic programs that Muggles use to type things, make presentations and calculate reports…also…"

Hermione droned on for the next hour about computers and the different uses in the Muggle world as well as potential future uses in Wizarding world.

"No offence Hermione but I have not been listening to a word you have said, I've been craving chicken pot pie for lunch, come on, let's get going." Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes and checked her watch, "Fine I could do with some lunch as well."

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a few minutes I want to look over one more thing." Harry got up and walked down an aisle of tall books and waived briefly to his friends.

Harry walked through the towers of books pulling on out titled, 'Computer Programming' and smiled. He was always interested in computers. Whenever the Dursley's went away on vacation and he wasn't allowed to go, he would break into Vernon's study and browse the internet for random things of interest. One of his favorite things to look up was _magic_, _wizards_ and _witches._ It was a laugh to read what Muggles thought of the magical world. Specifically, elves, Muggles thought elves were the most beautiful angelic beings. They would be surprised to know that they are ugly troll sized creatures.

One more thing he was keen about trying again was e-mailing and chatting on-line. He tried it once and found it interesting that when you type something to someone they get it instantly in a chat room or even a private chat. He liked building relationships with people that had no idea who he was. He didn't have to worry about being the 'Boy Who Lived' he was just Harry the normal boy.

Something caught his attention a little to the left, he turned and was shocked to see Malfoy standing there looking over a book similar to what he was reading. Harry frowned considering whether he should say something, but he didn't have to.

"Potter." Malfoy nodded.

Harry's frown increased "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be obvious he calm demeanor quickly becoming tense. I'm interested in this book." Draco made a general motion towards the book.

"Right, well I've gotta get to lunch." Harry stated, snapped the book shut and put it back on the shelf. "See you around."

Harry started walking away with his hands in his pockets and decided against it. "Hey Malfoy?"

Malfoy didn't respond he simply raised an eyebrow and locked his steel blue eyes with Harry's emerald green ones. "I know your father is innocent."

Dumbledore and Harry had talked at the beginning of the school year. Although Harry had killed Voldemort there were still rogue Death Eater attacks. But Dumbledore was adamant that Lucius Malfoy was innocent. Harry wanted to argue and tried to but Dumbledore wouldn't talk about it. He just told Harry to accept it for what it was worth. The Malfoy family was no longer associated with Voldemort and had nothing to do with any of the recent Death Eater attacks.

Draco's eyes widened for a brief second and a small superior smirk graced his pink lips but he didn't say anything, just nodded again as if giving Harry a silent 'Thank You.'

- - - - - -

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I got stuck talking with--"

Harry paused, considering whether or not he should tell his two best friends that he just had a semi-civil conversation with Draco Malfoy, even though very few words were exchanged.

"It was nothing, I was looking over this cool programming book." Harry smiled.

Ron simply shrugged and went back to stuffing his face with goodies, while Hermione gave Harry a suspicious look but went back to eating as well.

"Are you up for a game of chess tonight, Harry?" Ron questioned. "You almost beat me last time!"

Harry chuckled, "I don't really think me capturing only half of your pieces means that I almost beat you, but sure, I've got nothing better to do tonight and I'm sure that I'll beat your eventually."

Grinning Ron said, "Great, but we should get going to Potions, we can't be late, remember what happened last time?"

Hermione looked shocked at Ron, "Ronald, you actually want to _get_ to class instead of _skip_?"

"Sure 'Mione, last time Snape took points because we were the last to show up, even though class had not even started."

Ron got up and started to walk about of the Great Hall, "Come on you guys."

Hermione turned towards Harry and smiled, "You know, maybe he is starting to change."

"I don't know Hermione." Harry smiled back. But Harry wasn't really thinking about the changes in Ron, he was thinking about the changes in a certain blond Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is Chapter 3 of An Online Romance, I hope whoever is reading this will enjoy. And thank you to SemeSideOfThePaddle for reviewing! I'll try and work on the detail aspect of my fanfic. I've honestly never been a great writer, but your criticism is appreciated. :)

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Harry got his new laptop on Wednesday he raced up to Gryffindor tower, found his bed, closed the curtains and pressed the small power button in the upper left corner. His new _Dell_ computer hummed to life and Harry smiled. He had not used a computer since the summer of fourth year.

Professor Carter had instructed her students to use their computer tonight and explore some of the programs that were loaded onto the device.

The first thing Harry did after logging on was click on the little _'e'_ icon for Internet. The homepage was set to the Hogwarts Network. He clicked on the link that said 'Get Started.'

The first thing Harry was instructed to do was set up an e-mail account. He thought for a moment. The young brunette wanted to create an e-mail address that was creative but did not give away his identity. And at the same time he didn't want to put something wizard related into his username.

Finally Harry decided on the perfect username: _**GoldLion**_. It was simple, although a little lame but he incorporated one of his house colors and his house mascot. No Muggles would know what it meant and even if he did talk with some wizards they would still not know who he was.

As soon as Harry was done registering on the Hogwarts Network he got a message saying that he would get an e-mail conformation with his password and link to activate his account. He quickly clicked on the e-mail link and typed in his information. His inbox indicated that he has **1 new message.**

_Dear GoldLion,_

_Congratulations! _

_Welcome to the Hogwarts Network._

_Your e-mail address is GoldLion (at) Hogwarts . net ._

_Your username is also GoldLion._

_Your password is the following: HP98212. If you would like to change your password, log into your account and go to __**Account Settings**_**.**

_To activate your account click on the link below, you will be directed to a website to type in your username and password. From there you can log into the chat function as well as make a profile for yourself so your classmates can get to know you better. _

_If you have any questions please send an e-mail to the following e-mail address: help (at) Hogwarts . net._

_Thank you for choosing the Hogwarts Network!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hogwarts Administrator _

Harry excitedly clicked the link provided and logged into his new account. He still wanted to keep his identity a secret from everyone in his class as well as any Muggles in the off chance that he decided to log onto an chat room, that's where he first discovered what chatting was.

Once he was logged in he realized that he must have been the first person to register because nobody else was in the chat room. Harry signed and got up to use the bathroom.

"Hey Harry, whatcha up to?" Ron asked as he entered their shared dorm room.

"Nothing much Ron, just checking this new laptop out." Harry motioned towards his bed.

"Oh yeah, 'Mione and I just activated our accounts downstairs in the common room. But we didn't have a chance to look around the Network"

Harry smirked at Ron, "So…how's it going with Hermione."

Ron knew exactly what Harry was talking about and smiled back. "You know, I think I might ask her out tonight."

Harry raised his eye brows happy for his best friend, "Let me know how it goes mate."

Ron's smile one grew, "Will do Harry!" And Ron dashed towards the door

"Good luck!"

Ron glanced back and gave Harry a confident thumbs up.

Harry went to the bathroom quickly and went back to his bed to see what else he could discover about his new computer. He looked at the people logged in and noticed it was still him and one other person had entered the chat with the username: _**BlueEyedBeauty**_.

Harry snickered at the username; obviously someone with that kind of username was a vain woman. It was probably someone like Pansy Parkinson. None the less he decided to type a quick 'hello.'

_**GoldLion:**_ Hey there.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Hello, who is this?

Harry grinned. He was not going to give his identity away that easily.

_**GoldLion:**_ Not telling, who are you?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Well in that case, I'm not telling either. But from your username it's safe to assume that you're in Gryffindor.

_**GoldLion:**_ I might be, but I also might just like the color gold…and Lion's are my favorite animal.

_**BlueEyedBeauty: **_Right…it's obvious; just tell me who this is. It can only be a few people there are not that many Gryffindor's in the seven year Muggle Studies class.

_**GoldLion:**_ Fine, yes I'm a Gryffindor, but I'm still not telling you who I am.

_**BlueEyedBeauty: **_Gosh you're annoying.

_**GoldLion:**_ Just because I won't tell you who I am? You won't tell me either.

_**BlueEyedBeauty: **_That's correct, I'm not going to tell you either so I guess that's, that.

Harry didn't want their conversation to end so suddenly, he was curious about whom this could possibly be. But it was apparent that they were not willing to divulge any information either.

_**GoldLion:**_ We don't need to know who each other is, we can just talk. I don't see anything wrong with that.

There was not a response for a few minutes until:

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I guess I can live with that. So, what do you think of your new computer?

_**GoldLion:**_ It's fantastic! I've used one before but nothing like this.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Ha, so you've used a computer before? It's safe to say that you're Muggle born then.

Shit! Harry was trying to keep his identity a secret and he gave away vital information already.

_**GoldLion:**_ Ugh…I guess you got me there.

_**GoldLion:**_ Now tell me something about you, it's only fair.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I don't think so.

_**GoldLion: **_Come on, I still won't have any idea who you are.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Okay, I'll tell you that I'm definitely _not_ a Muggle Born.

_**GoldLion:**_ Interesting…

_**BlueEyedBeauty: **_Then again, maybe I'm lying…

_**GoldLion: **_Aw, come on!

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I'm not lying; I don't have any reason to. You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are, so I'll be honest…will you?

At that point a few other users entered the chat room. The following usernames were:

_**ForgetfulFriend**_

_**BookishBabe**_

_**TastyTomato**_

_**ForgetfulFriend:**_ Hi every one! Neville here, what are we all talking about?

Harry laughed at his computer screen; leave it to Neville to be right out there in the open. He also noticed that _**BlueEyedBeauty **_had left the room. Harry was a little disappointed because he was a little thrilled about talking to someone that he didn't know…but at the same time maybe did know them. It was exciting; he could be himself and not be judged by anyone. And if he wanted to be honest with himself he was kind of looking forward to talking with _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ again. Hopefully he didn't scare him or her away.

Who knows? This might be his chance for someone to get to know the 'real' Harry and not the 'hero' Harry that every one else saw him as. He was lonely. His two best friends were obviously going to be getting into a relationship soon, and he was a little afraid, where did that leave him?

Harry shrugged it off…he figured that he could live with nobody for a while. He was lonely for the first 17 years of his life what's a few more? He smiled sadly at the screen and continued to chat with _**ForgetfulFriend, BookishBabe,**_ and _**TastyTomato.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chapter 4! Enjoy everyone. :)

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Harry time to wake up!" Ron's chipper voice pierced through Harry's sleep dazed mind. It was way too early for this sort of thing. But Harry couldn't really blame Ron. He had finally gotten the courage to ask Hermione out last night and all she said, or rather did, was kiss him. So they were finally together and Harry was happy for them, but that just reaffirmed the fact that he didn't have anyone special that he could hold hands with, hug or even kiss.

"Coming…coming, just stop talking so loudly." Harry moaned.

Harry pulled the covers off and shuffled to the bathroom to shower. He decided since Ron got him up an extra hour early that he would take his time. In the past he had never really had the opportunity to enjoy his showers. It was a get-in, get-out sort of thing.

Harry turned on the shower as hot as it would go, peeled off his boxers and stepped into the steaming water. He slowly moaned as the jets massaged his soar back muscles. He took extra care to shampoo his hair a little longer and lather his body with as much soap as he could starting on his left arm, over his chest to his right arm, slowly moving down to brush the wash cloth over his right nipple. Harry gasped; he couldn't remember the last time he had wanked. His hand slowly continued moving south his thoughts quickly turning towards women and their voluptuous curves and soft breasts, his morning erection was steadily getting harder. He slowly massaged his testicles until he couldn't take it any longer, he finally grasped exactly what he was looking for. He started fisting his erection slowly at first then progressively speeding up. By now, Harry was panting and leaning heavily again the shower wall. A small moan escaped his lips as his orgasm finally wracked through his tired body.

Shaking his head Harry quickly washed off the remains of his semen and soap, toweled off and got dressed. He sighed, still feeling unsatisfied; he wondered if he would ever meet someone that would want to do something that intimate with him.

Walking back into the dorm room Harry was surprised to see Hermione sitting on Ron's bed. "Hey Harry, Ron and I were going to go to Hogsmade this weekend, do you want to come with us?"

He thought for a second, he really didn't want to go, but not because he would feel like the third wheel, but because he wanted to play around with his new computer. Harry looked over at Hermione and gave her a reassuring look, "Nah, that's okay, I've got some stuff that I need to do anyways."

"Harry are you—"

"'Mione, don't worry about it, you and Ron go and have a good time."

She smiled at her friend, "Well, alright but you're always welcome to come with us."

"I know, but I do have stuff that I need to do, plus I'm sure that the happy couple wouldn't want me to tag along on their date." Harry gave her a suggestive look.

"Harry Potter! Of course we would not mind." Her face quickly turned red, her train of thought shifting. "Do you really think it's a date?"

Harry just gave her an 'are you serious look.'

She laughed and finally relented. "I guess you're right, it is a date…honestly Ron is so dense sometimes, it took him seven years to finally ask me out."

"Yes, well it took you seven years to realize that you wanted him to ask you out." Harry raised an eyebrow as if asking Hermione to challenge him, because he knew that he was right. His two best friends were a little slow at admitting feelings.

"Well, I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I think Ron is already down there, probably trying to maximize his eating time." Hermione snickered.

"You know he was only up early because you get up early." Harry stated.

Hermione once again turned a brilliant shade of red and nodded.

"Go on, I'll meet you in a few." Harry nodded.

Harry signed heavily when Hermione finally left, he had been itching to log onto his computer. He quickly walked over to his bed and pushed the on switch. The familiar hum as it started up made Harry smile, it was comforting. After the PC was loaded Harry clicked on the Internet to check his e-mail. He was surprised to see that he had **2 new messages **in his Inbox.

The first was from Professor Carter explaining that class was canceled for today, but they still had an assignment to turn in. Before 4:00 p.m. everyone in her class was to type a short one page essay in Word detailing what they thought of their computer experience so far. Harry shrugged, considering that he was a decent at typing; he figured that it should not be too hard for him. The other message made him smile a little. It was from _**BlueEyedBeauty.**_

_Subject: Want to chat?_

_To: GoldLion (at) Hogwarts . net_

_From: BlueEyedBeauty (at) Hogwarts . net_

_Dear GoldLion,_

_I find you interesting. I don't really know why, but our conversation has intrigued me. I want to know who you are, and you obviously would like to know who I am. So, I am proposing that we get to know each other. No names yet, just two people talking._

_If this is something that you may be interested in I will be on-line tonight at 8:00 p.m. Obviously some of our other classmates may be in the chat room so I am suggesting that we have our own private chat room. _

_Perhaps I will see you at 8:00._

_From,_

_BlueEyedBeauty_

Harry laughed at the use of words near the end of the e-mail. 'Perhaps I will see you at 8.' It sounded like the person e-mailing him thought he or she was superior to him. It didn't annoy him he just found it interesting. Maybe he would get to know this _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ person. It would definitely make the school year more interesting. Harry thought for a second…should he respond or just show up at 8:00? Deciding it would be the courteous thing to respond hit the **Reply** button and typed a fast e-mail.

_Hi BlueEyedBeauty,_

_I figured it would be better if you knew whether I was going to be showing up at 8:00 p.m. or not so just letting you know that I will…definitely be there. I'm looking forward to our chat._

_See ya,_

_GoldLion._

Satisfied with what he had just typed Harry pressed the **Send** button before he could change his mind. Smiling Harry closed the laptop and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

- - - - - - -

"You guys…I want to tell you something." Harry said as soon as he sat down across from Ron and Hermione.

"Sure Harry, what's up?" Ron grunted as he shoveled another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Honestly Ron, slow down, you're going to choke." Hermione scolded.

Harry could tell that although Hermione was telling Ron what to do it held a little less malice than usual.

"Well…this thing for our Muggle Studies class—"

"Oh yes, I was thinking that after Charms that we could go to the library and start writing our paper. I even have my laptop with me now." Hermione point to the purple computer.

"No, actually I was going to say something else. I logged onto the chat last night and nobody was on-line except for one other person and we started talking. They seem interesting and we are going to meet on-line at 8:00 tonight to chat some more. They even sent me an e-mail saying that I…intrigued them." Harry stated.

"I don't know Harry, that doesn't sound like the best idea, what if it's Malfoy and he's just doing this as ammunition to get back at you later." Hermione warned.

Harry signed, "You know, I don't think so, when we chatted the first time we didn't tell each other who we were, and this person seems interesting and intelligent. Malfoy is uninteresting and stupid. Plus, when he sent me an e-mail he said that we would not give away our identities, we would just…talk and get to know one another."

Hermione seemed to feel a little better about the situation and condescended. "Okay Harry, but if for some reason this does turn out to be someone that you don't like, I'm only going to say 'I told you so.'"

Harry nodded, "Don't worry Hermione, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

Ron chimed in and said, "Yeah 'Mione, just let Harry chat with whoever he wants, I'm sure things will be fine."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Okay, but let's get going to Charms, Professor Flitwick is going to assign our new project today, we can't be late." And with that, Hermione was already half way out of the Great Hall, on her way to Charms.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:30 p.m. Harry couldn't wait for 8:00 p.m. to come fast enough. He didn't know why he was so excited and eager, he just was. He hardly knew anything about _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ anyways. Like Hermione said, for all he knows it could be Malfoy. But that was a chance that he wanted to take. If it came down to it, he could keep his identity a secret forever.

Sighing, Harry gave up and opened the top of his computer and turned it on. He decided with 30 minutes still he could find something to entertain himself. After checking his e-mails (and having none) he concluded that maybe chatting in an AOL chat room would be interesting. He had done it a few other times and it definitely was entertaining but Harry would never become _serious_ friends with any of the bizarre people he met there.

Harry typed in 'AOL Chat Room' into the Google search engine and dozens of different chat rooms came up, maybe even hundreds. He was fascinated to see room targeted towards age, sexual orientation, interests, ethnicity and many more. Deciding something generic would be the best, Harry clicked on 'General Chat Room 1.'

A message popped up saying that, that chat room was full. Frowning Harry clicked on 'General Chat Room 2,' that was also full.

Getting frustrated Harry finally just clicked on 'General Chat Room 8' and to his pleasure was rewarded with being admitted into the room.

It was fast, there was no doubt about that. Harry wasn't bad at typing but he also wasn't very fast. He tried to type a quick 'Hello' but within seconds it was already scrolling off the page.

Thinking for a minute Harry saw that you could change the color of your text. Clicking on the bright red icon Harry tried it again.

_**GoldLion: **_Hello?

To Harry's surprise, people started to respond to him.

_**xXBabeAlertXx:**_ Hey there GoldLion, I bet you're a Lion in bed! Haha

_**oOoMetalManoOo**_: Fuck you.

_**BlahBlah:**_ Hey.

Harry stared wide eyed at the screen for a second until his computer made a chime to indicate that he was being invited into a private chat. At first glance he thought it was _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ so he quickly pushed **Accept**. Unfortunately, it was not who Harry was waiting for, it was _**BigJuicyBooty**_.

_**BigJuicyBooty:**_ Hey there, how's it going?

_**GoldLion: **_Er…okay, I'm just trying out the chat room thing.

_**BigJuicyBotdy: **_I bet you are…so are you single?

_**GoldLion:**_ What kind of question is that!?

_**BigJuicyBooty: **_Just wondering, man.

_**GoldLion:**_ How did you know that I was a guy? I haven't filled out a profile or anything!

_**BigJuicyBooty:**_ Just a hunch, but you confirmed it. So have you ever been with a guy?

Harry tried to 'X' the box out but _**BigJuicyBooty**_ responded again.

_**BigJuicyBooty: **_Do you want to see something cool?

And before Harry could type **yes** or **no**, a box popped up asking Harry if he would like to engage in a video chat. Foolishly, clicking the 'yes' option Harry was rewarded with a naked man sitting at his computer pleasuring himself. Yelling in shock Harry closed the Internet all together before anything else could happen.

Glancing down to the bottom right of his screen he noticed that it was 8:01 p.m. Harry frantically clicked back on the internet but decided that he would stick to the Hogwarts Network, not more AOL chats for him.

As soon as he logged onto the chat room a box popped up asking him if he would like to engage in a private chat with _**BlueEyedBeauty**_, Harry was about to click 'yes' but did a double take just to make sure it said the username he wanted it to say. After conforming everything Harry happily clicked the 'yes' option.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ How's it going?

_**GoldLion:**_ Uh…okay I guess, I just got out of an interesting situation.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Really? What happened?

_**GoldLion: **_Do you promise not to laugh at me, it was stupid I know but I'm still semi-new to this whole chatting thing.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I suppose I won't laugh at you, but either way you'll never know because there is a computer separating us.

_**GoldLion:**_ That's true…okay, I guess I'll tell you. I logged onto an AOL chat room, I did it once when I was younger and it wasn't that bad…this time though….

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ What happened?

_**GoldLion:**_ Oh god! I was invited to a private chat and it was a dude, a man and he somehow connected video chat and he was naked and touching himself it was…

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ You cannot be serious…I don't know a lot about computers but you have to accept the video chat to be connected.

_**GoldLion:**_ I know but it was just…well I don't know, surprising.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I bet it was, you don't see a naked dude over the internet every day…well most people don't.

_**GoldLion:**_ Yeah…it was …well anyways, how are you? I didn't get a chance to ask.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I'm well; I turned in my paper for Professor Carter early this afternoon. It was easy.

_**GoldLion:**_ I agree it was really easy; I did it after my Charm's class.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Charms huh? You know, you keep giving me hints about who you are…

_**GoldLion:**_ Shit that's not fair…tell me something about you, we're supposed to be getting to know each other anyways.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ So true, but it's not my fault you keep giving away things about your identity that I'm not asking for, but I guess…

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I'm a guy.

_**GoldLion:**_ Really!? I was totally sure that you were a chick…I mean come on…that username that you have.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Hey, I happen to love this username, it depicts me perfectly. I have blue eyes, and I'm beautiful.

_**GoldLion:**_ Gosh you sound like Malfoy; I swear he has a superiority complex.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I hear Malfoy is a great person.

_**GoldLion:**_ If I could laugh in your face right now, I would. He's a good for nothing ass. So you know Malfoy though…that must mean you're in Slytherin.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ He's not an ass, and since you guessed it, I am in Slytherin.

_**GoldLion:**_ Who would have thought…a Gryffindor and Slytherin, chatting on a computer, getting along?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I wouldn't say that we are getting along, more like not fighting.

_**GoldLion:**_ Well, whatever…you seem like a cool guy.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Really? I surmise that you are a 'cool' guy as well.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ What's your favorite subject?

This question caught Harry by surprise…would this reveal too much information about himself? Almost everyone knew that he like Defense Against the Dark Arts…but so did a lot of other people…

_**GoldLion:**_ I guess I like DADA. It's a lot more practical and hands on compared to other classes.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ That class isn't bad, but I like Potions.

_**GoldLion:**_ Ew! Seriously!? How can you stand Snape…although if he's your Head of House I guess he can't be _that_ bad?

_**BlueEyedBeauty: **_Exactly, once you get to know him, he's not a mean person, a little rough and serious around the edges but not mean at all.

_**GoldLion:**_ Well…I bet get going; it's pushing 11:00 p.m.

_**BlueEyedLion:**_ Come on, tomorrow is Saturday, you can sleep in.

_**GoldLion:**_ Yes, but I want to get to the library to study some.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Fine, can we talk again?

Harry smiled at his computer screen. This was going better than he had thought. He was actually getting to know someone that didn't know who he was, and they seemed to like him. He would definitely want to chat with his mysterious on-line man again.

_**GoldLion:**_ Yes, I enjoy talking to you.

On the other side of the computer Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk chatting with _**GoldLion**_. He smiled at his computer, something he would have never done if he wasn't truly happy. He liked talking with him as well…he even had an idea about who he was chatting with, or at least who he hoped he was chatting with. Harry Potter would never believe him if he just came out and said, "I Draco Malfoy want to be your friend." It would obviously be thrown back into his face.

Draco Malfoy was not a stupid person, and he already knew most of the screen names and their counter parts. Honestly who could not figure out that _**BookishBabe**_ was the Granger girl? And _**TastyTomato **_was the Weasel. The only screen name he didn't know was Harry's and his obviously had to be _**GoldLion.**_

_**BlueEyedBabe:**_ I like talking with you too…Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it…now for my responses…

**shadowama**: *kisses back* lol I'm glad that you like it so far!

**Nekosblackrose**: I've never had someone go ninja kitty on me…it sounds like fun…then again I got two new kittens and they won't stop scratching me! So here's the next chapter! *runs and hides incase you go ninja kitty on me.*

**starfire angel**: I'm glad you like the story. I'm not a great writer but I think I have a lot of good ideas.

**yaoiluvr007**: I've only seen You've Got Mail maybe once…and I don't think it was even the whole movie, I'll have to check it out! I'm glad you like the fic.

**SemeSideOfThePaddle**: I had nothing to do yesterday that's why I updated fast! But hopefully the chapters will keep coming.

To everyone else who reviewed but was **anonymous**, thank you!

I have a feeling that I'll be done with this story semi-soon…so if anyone else has some good ideas for my next fic, let me know, I would be happy to write something for you!

Now on to…**Chapter 6!**

Harry stared dumb founded at his computer screen thinking. How did this person know who he was? He barely gave away any information. And Harry still had no idea who _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ was either. This wasn't fair. Harry somehow needed to even the playing field.

_**GoldLion:**_ How did you know that I was Harry? I could be Neville.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Come on…Neville? His username is _**ForgetfulFriend.**_ And how could I _not_ know it was you? _**GoldLion**_. Really Harry?

_**GoldLion:**_ I didn't think it was that obvious…tell me who you are.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Not a chance, I'm sorry. And like you said, it's getting late, so I should probably go as well. I'll talk to you soon.

Before Harry could protest he was gone, sitting in the private chat by himself, wondering who he could have been talking with. He knew this much. They were Slytherin, and male. That definitely narrowed things down but…there were still about 10 Slytherin boys in Harry's Muggle Studies class. Groaning, Harry got up to get ready for bed. If he was going to be studying tomorrow morning he would need his rest.

- - - - - -

Harry was up at 8:15 a.m. so he could say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. He knew that things with his two best friends would work out, and a Hogsmade date was always fun, he was happy for them. After grabbing a few slices of toast he trotted down to the library. He needed to finish that Charm's assignment that Flitwick had assigned, a Potions essay, and then he wanted to see if _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ was on-line.

Finally finding a nice secluded table in the back, the same table that he, Ron and Hermione were at a few days before Harry started studying.

For most of Harry's time at Hogwarts he was a decent student. He did the work and got average marks. But once he realized that he wanted to be an Auror when he graduated, he really started to hunker down and study. He still didn't have the highest marks in any of his classes, but he was now an above average student, which is what Dumbledore said he needed.

Harry flipped back and forth in his Potions text book. That class had been the biggest struggle for him, and it didn't help that Snape was always an ass and made Harry nervous. Really what was the difference between dicing and slicing something? For some reason Harry's thoughts turned towards Draco Malfoy…even though Hermione was obviously at the top of every one of her classes, there was one class that she was ranked number two. And it killed her that Draco Malfoy had higher marks than her in Potions.

Sighing, Harry tried to continue writing his Potions essay; they had to write a 10 inch essay on the effects of boomslang parts, runespore eggs, and scurvy-grass. The first two were easy, as Harry had already used boomsland parts in his second year; it was one of the main ingredients in a Polyjuice potion. A potion that has runespore eggs is used to enhance mental ability.

Snape did say that the last ingredient would be difficult to find information on, but Harry was stumped. He threw his quill down in frustration; he had been trying to write his potions essay for nearly an hour.

"What's wrong Potter?"

Startled, Harry looked up from his essay, only to meet the cool blue eyes on Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? I really need to get this done, and I can't deal with whatever petty argument you want to start."

Malfoy smirked at Harry. "I'm hurt that you would think that I only came over here to bother you." He placed his hand over his heart as if to mock Harry.

"Well, it's what you do most of the time, why do I have any reason to think otherwise?" Harry challenged.

Draco simply decided to ignore Harry's question, "What are you working on?" He walked over and casually sat across from Harry.

Harry suspiciously eyed Draco but continued, "This potions essay, I've been at it for a while and I can't seem to finish the last part on scurvy-grass."

Draco just nodded his head and started to get up to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy." Harry mentally smacked himself for sounding so desperate but, he was having trouble in the class and Draco was getting top marks.

He turned around and stared at Harry.

Harry felt uneasy under the intense gaze of his ex-rival. He had not really thought of Draco as his rival a long time, merely an annoyance.

"Do you think you could…" Harry paused thinking whether this was a good idea or not. "…help me with the Potions assignment?"

Something flickered in Draco's eyes, but before Harry could determine what it was, it was gone."

"I suppose I could help you, I have nothing better to do right now." Draco gracefully walked back over to Harry's study table and sat down.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few moments.

"So, scurvy-grass, tell me what you know about it." Draco said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I…well…uh, I don't know."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Honestly Potter, how did you get this far when you don't even know what scurvy-grass is, it's the main ingredient in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts, you should check in Chapter 11, not Chapter 7." Draco motioned to Harry's book.

Harry did remember Snape said something about Chapter 11 but he wasn't really paying attention, he never did in Potions, he only made it a recent effort to do better after his talk with Dumbledore.

Harry awarded Draco with an uncharacteristic smile; at least it was uncharacteristic to Draco because Harry had never genuinely smiled at him.

"Thanks." Harry paused, "you know Malfoy…you're not that bad."

Shock briefly coursed through Draco. Harry Potter had just said that he was 'not that bad.' He was mentally smiling like a childish school girl but on the outside he kept his mask firmly in place.

A small smirk graced Draco lips and he locked his eyes with Harry's, "Thank you, maybe I will see you around, I just remembered that I do have something that needs to be done. "If you have any—"

Draco paused, did he really want to open up to Harry. He could easily go back to his friends and make fun of him. He quickly shook that thought from his mind; he had tried to befriend Harry during first year and he was turned down. He wasn't going to mess it up this time; Draco had been waiting seven years to get a second chance.

"—questions, please feel free to owl…or catch me in the hall." Draco nodded at Harry, and as fast as he was there, he was gone.

Harry stared dumb struck trying to piece together what had just happened. He had a conversation with Malfoy, and he was…not unpleasant. He quickly finished his Potions essay and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, and a smile firmly in place.

He would have to tell his new on-line friend about what had happened. Harry felt like he could easily open up to whoever _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ was. Finally making up his mind he decided that right after lunch he would see if he was on-line and if not he would send him an e-mail. Hopefully they would be able to talk soon.

- - - - - -

About an hour later Harry was sitting on his bed, powering up his computer. Naturally, the first thing he did was check his e-mail. He was a little disappointed to find that he had zero new messages in his Inbox.

He quickly pressed the Home button on his computer screen and logged into the on-line chat function. He noticed that there were a few people having casual conversations, some of the usernames he recognized, some he didn't. One thing, however, stood out in his mind. _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ was on-line but he wasn't saying anything. Harry didn't have to think twice about his decision; he clicked on the username and invited him into a private chat.

_**GoldLion:**_ How have you been?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I'm actually doing…great…surprisingly.

_**GoldLion:**_ Really? What makes today so much greater than any other day?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I had a conversation with someone who…I thought didn't like me.

_**GoldLion:**_ Funny you should mention that, I had a conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy today! And it was civil…maybe he isn't _that_ bad.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Seriously? I thought the two of you hated each other.

_**GoldLion:**_ I don't think I every really hated him…but he did insult the first friend I ever made so I never really liked him, but hate is a very strong emotion.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ That's interesting. I'm sure he didn't hate you either.

_**GoldLion:**_ If I didn't know better I would say that you're Malfoy.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Would it be that bad if I was?

Harry stared at his screen…surely he wasn't talking to Malfoy this whole time.

_**GoldLion:**_ I suppose it wouldn't be horrible. But if this was Malfoy I would be suspicious, I would be sure that he was only doing this to get some kind of dirt against me so he could spread rumors all over the school.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ You said it yourself maybe he isn't that bad.

_**GoldLion:**_ Yes well…I don't know. Can we talk about something else?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Like what?

_**GoldLion:**_ How about what your name is?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ Haha...no. How about we talk about…

There was a pause and Harry stared intently at the screen, wondering that he could possibly want to talk about.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ How about who you like?

_**GoldLion:**_ What kind of question is that!?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I'm just trying to get to know my new friend better.

_**GoldLion:**_ You think of us as friends?

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ We're talking to each other, sharing personal things…and getting along, what do you consider a friend?

_**GoldLion:**_ I guess you're right, we are friends. But back to your question…I don't like anyone.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ No one at all? I find that hard to believe, I'm sure you have women and even some men throwing themselves at your feet.

_**GoldLion:**_ You would be surprised…there are a lot of people who would like to date me because of my fame and nothing else; nobody wants to get to know the real Harry.

_**BlueEyedBeauty:**_ I want to get to know you. Why do you think I'm talking to you now?

Harry smiled at his computer screen. Maybe he should arrange some kind of meeting with his mysterious stranger; it would be a lot easier to talk. He frowned for a second…since when did _**BlueEyedBeauty**_ become _his_? Suddenly getting cold feet Harry decided that he wanted to think things over.

_**GoldLion:**_ I have to go; I'll talk to you soon.

And before a response could be typed Harry logged off.


End file.
